


Benzaiten Steel and the Unnamed Jaeger

by Lurking_Umbra



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Cass has like two lines in this but she does speak so I tagged her, Gen, Minor Sarah Steel, Minor Sarah Steel meaning her parenting skills are mentioned, as soon as i finish the other part, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_Umbra/pseuds/Lurking_Umbra
Summary: Twins Juno and Benzaiten Steel are Jaeger copilots and one of the best teams to come out of the Hyperion City Shatterdome. According to an exclusive interview, their Jaeger wasn't officially named until after they had already defeated their first kaiju. Naming a Jaeger is a lot harder than one would think, even when the people sharing it occasionally share one brain.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Benzaiten Steel and the Unnamed Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first installment of my Pacific Rim AU. The main story should be coming soonish hopefully.

If you ever listened to my twin brother Juno, you would think our mother was just pure evil. Should she have been a parent? Certainly not, but life is full of should haves and could haves. I don't believe that anyone is just evil. We've all done good and bad things, but when it came to our mother, Juno liked to focus on the bad. I was the sort of person who liked to believe that there was good in everyone, even Sarah Steel.

When we were younger, our mother used to tell us stories of chainmail warrior Andromeda, cast out into space and forever searching for the way home. Juno didn't always admit to liking the stories, especially as we grew older, but we both loved them. Our mother was good at telling stories, back then. In another life, if the kaiju hadn't attacked, maybe she would be known everywhere for her stories. Or maybe it was like Juno said and her breakdown was inevitable, but I was inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

When Juno and I became a pilot team and then were asked for a name for our Jaeger, all I could think of was Andromeda, protecting those less powerful than her across the galaxy. When Juno and I were younger, we had fought over who would be Andromeda when we played, even though somehow he ended up as her every time. I let him win, of course. Shared childhood memories aside, Juno fought me on the name Andromeda. It was likely because he was doing his best to distance himself from anything remotely related to Sarah Steel. Except for the Jaegers, of course, which had been her lifeblood before she was expelled from the Shatterdome for some sort of mess with Jack Takano, the other main Jaeger designer of the Hyperion City Shatterdome at the time. Things were a bit harder after that, but we survived. Our mother's stories essentially stopped after that, but even Juno couldn't deny that Andromeda was one of our cherished childhood memories. Though if you listen to him, we only had a handful at best. 

Choosing the second part of the Jaeger name was a bit harder. While there were some general guidelines that most Jaeger names followed, there were no set rules that applied to every one. The only real common thread was that each name had two parts. I offered to let Juno pick the second part, since I had picked the first, but he didn't have any ideas, he only shot down every one of mine. We debated the name for days, with command pressing us to pick a name before the next kaiju attack, when we would be deployed for the first time. In true Steel twins fashion, we didn't settle on a name until moments before our first press interview, back at the Shatterdome after we had defeated our first kaiju.

"Come on, Supersteel, we have to pick something!" I groaned as we followed Cassandra to the unused, out of the way office where our interview would be held. Cassandra wasn't the commander of the Shatterdome, or even the second in command, but she was the commander's stepdaughter, which led to her carrying out a lot of runner jobs for her stepmother. Most of the time that meant delivering messages that Min couldn't be bothered to leave her office for, and occasionally that meant wrangling rookie pilots into interviews.

Juno shrugged, huffing slightly as we kept up a pace that felt just barely under running. "You're the creative one, you pick something."

"Supersteel," I started, dragging the word out before pausing. "Well, actually--"

"No," Juno said firmly, having caught onto my train of thought easily. At that point I couldn't tell if it was because of the drift or just because he knew me so well. Looking back, it was likely a bit of both. "No way. We've already named it Andromeda something. No way are we attaching your dumb nickname for me."

"Come on," I cajoled, grinning widely at him. "You've always wanted to be a superhero and now you are! It fits."

"Benzaiten, so help me if you--" he growled.

"Just think about it: Supersteel Andromeda," I offered, cutting him off.

"Wouldn't it be Andromeda Supersteel?" Juno asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. He caught himself and added, "Not that I agree to it, but I thought Andromeda was first."

"This way Supersteel is describing Andromeda. Like her whole "chainmail warrior" thing, but better."

At this point we had reached the office, and Cass was looking at us with mild frustration. "Would you two hurry up and pick something?" she demanded, urging us forward with a circular wave of her hand. "You should have decided on a name ages ago. Min wants this interview to go quick, so she can read over the interviewer's notes before her meeting with the UN."

"We don't really have time to come up with anything else," I said, ignoring her and turning to face Juno.

He sighed heavily. "Yeah I know."

"Unless you want to use one of the hundreds of other suggestions I've offered."

Juno rolled his eyes. "You haven't offered hundreds. The list is only at 127, and some of those are Rita's ideas. And those are all terrible." He huffed again. "Supersteel Andromeda is fine," he grumbled. "But if they ask, don't you dare explain Supersteel."

I grinned at him. He was always so grumpy when he didn't get his way. That was why I usually let him win our arguments. "Alright, Supersteel," I drawled.

"Hey," Juno said, knocking my shoulder with his. "You're a Supersteel now too."

"I guess I am," I said as I opened the door and the two of us walked in. The rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood and also give me encouragement to actually finish the thing.


End file.
